godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
MegaroGoji
Isao Zushi Toru Kawai |used =Godzilla vs. Megalon, Zone Fighter, Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla, Terror of MechaGodzilla }} The MegaroGoji (メガロゴジ ) is the Godzilla suit design used in the 1973, 1974, and 1975 Godzilla films, Godzilla vs. Megalon, Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla and Terror of MechaGodzilla, as well as the 1973 Toho television series, Zone Fighter. Name In Godzilla vs. Megalon, the MegaroGoji's name comes from another 's name, Megalon (メガロ , Megaro), and Goji, which comes from Godzilla's Japanese name, Gojira (ゴジラ ). In Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla, the MekaGoji's name comes from another 's name, MechaGodzilla (メカゴジラ , Mekagojira), and Goji, which comes from Godzilla's Japanese name, Gojira (ゴジラ ). In Terror of MechaGodzilla, the MekaGyakushuGoji's name comes from the film's Japanese title, specifically Mekagojira and gyakushū (メカゴジラ and 逆襲 ), meaning MechaGodzilla and counterattack, respectively, and Goji, which comes from Godzilla's Japanese name, Gojira (ゴジラ ). Detail The MegaroGoji had a plain, streamlined body, a short neck and silver, puffy, pillow-like designed dorsal spines. The face looks more friendly than usual, with a rounded muzzle, oversized brows and huge eyes. The eyes of the MegaroGoji were movable and had movable eyelids. Compared to other Godzilla designs, this suit also has an more upright stance than previous suits, a characteristic that would be kept for the Godzilla suits made in the Heisei era. In Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla, the MegaroGoji suit was the same but with some changes to the face; more detail in the muzzle and the brows were reduced, making this Godzilla suit look less playful than in the previous movie, Godzilla vs. Megalon. The eyes did not move, nor have movable eyelids. This suit is also called the MekaGoji (メカゴジ ). A second suit was made for MechaGodzilla's disguise. In Terror of MechaGodzilla, the MegaroGoji received a further face lift; the muzzle was reduced and given more detail, the height of the brows are lowered and the eyes were reduced, thus giving the face a semi-comical and semi-mean look. The eyes did not move nor have movable lids, and the rest of the body is unchanged. This suit is also called the MekaGyakushuGoji (メカ逆襲ゴジ ). Gallery Production ''Godzilla vs. Megalon O0712102410794932323.jpg O0482073410799654510.jpg 73Godzilla.jpg MegaroGoji inspects Megalon.jpg MegaroGoji.png G73a.jpg MegaroGoji 0.jpg CHIN UPS.jpg|Preforming the infamous Sliding Kick GVM - Getting Godzilla Ready.jpg GVM - Godzilla Side View.jpg G7.jpg G14.jpg Zone Figher ZF - Godzilla.jpg ZF - Godzilla and Zone Fighter Shaking Hands.jpg ZF - Godzilla and Zone Fighter vs. Wagilar and Spylar.jpg ZF - 1v2.jpg Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla G3.jpg G4.jpg MegaroGoji 1.jpg MechaGodzilla 1 Necks Godzilla.jpg Godzilla-vs-mechagodzilla 288x288.jpg Terror of MechaGodzilla MechaGodzilla 2, a person and Godzilla (MekaGyakushuGoji).jpg Mech still3.jpg MegaroGoji 2.jpg Mech still1.jpg TOMG - Godzilla.jpg Screenshots Godzilla vs. Megalon G21.jpg G22.jpg Godzilla vs. Megalon 9 - Godzilla and Jet Jaguar Team Up.png Flyingkicki.jpg Godzilla vs. Megalon 11 - Tail Slide.png Megalon2s.jpg|Godzilla handshaking with Jet Jaguar Godzilla vs. Megalon 4 - Jet Jaguar Meets Godzilla.png Gvmeg16.jpg Zone Fighter Gozira.jpg|Godzilla's first appearence in Zone Fighter ZFGodzilla.jpg 1175309 510302549043903 2102498129 n.jpg ZF - Episode 4 Atomic Breath.png ZF - Episode 11 Gigan2.png ZF - Episode 11 Gigan3.png ZF - Episode 21 Zone Fighter, Making Frienships Since 1973.png ZF - Episode 21 Godzilla's Cave.png ZF - Episode 21 First we had Godzilla facepalm, now we have this..png Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla G11.jpg Img 492808 8619609 0.jpg G10.jpg Fake Godzilla.jpg 2422977_f1024.jpg| Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla - Godzilla and King Caesar vs. MechaGodzilla.jpeg Godzilla_demonstrating_his_magnetic_powers.jpg Mechag74c.jpg Terror of MechaGodzilla G15.jpg Titanosaurus and MechaGodzilla Fight Godzilla.jpg Titanosaurus Grabs Godzilla.jpg terrormecha6.jpg terrormecha8.jpg Godzilla1975.jpg Merchandise Covers G-013.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of ''Godzilla vs. Megalon G-014.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla G-015.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of Terror of MechaGodzilla Toys 73gozzi_1.JPG|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho Daikaiju Series Godzilla 1973 (2010) Bandai HG Set 9 Godzilla 1974.jpg|Godzilla: High Grade Set 9 Godzilla 1974 Bandai Japan 2003 Movie Monster Series - Godzilla 1974.jpg|Bandai Japan 2003 Movie Monster Series Godzilla 1974 Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box - Godzilla 1975.jpg|Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box Godzilla 1975 pic_31.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho Daikaiju Series Godzilla 1975 (2013) Trivia *The MegaroGoji is the only suit to have been played by a different actor in every one of its film appearances. Poll Do you like the MegaroGoji? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Suits Category:Earth Defenders Category:Dinosaurs Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju living on Monster Island Category:Showa Suits Category:Godzilla Designs Category:Designs Category:Showa Designs Category:Galleries Category:Monster Galleries Category:Recurring Suits